Noel avec toi !
by Miaki-San
Summary: Ichigo souhaite une seule chose pour Noel : avoir celui qu'il aime a ses côtés. Et si, la magie de Noel pouvais tout arranger ? - Shonen-ai IchiHitsu -


Hello ! Je vais vous présentez un petit one shot, sur le couple IchiHitsu du manga Bleach !

C'est un petit shonen-ai donc rien de bien méchant ;)

Bien sur, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

**One Shot: Noel avec toi**

C'était le soir du réveillon de Noël, un jeune homme a la chevelure rousse et des yeux noisettes, marchait silencieusement dans la rue. Pour beaucoup, les cheveux orange n'était pas la bienvenue... Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Il avançait, doucement, il n'avait rien prévu pour aujourd'hui. Si seulement la seule personne qui occupait son esprit était là, avec lui. Il se sentirait, surement, moins seul. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, il voulait juste le voir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le voir. Juste le voir, le regardait. Mais cela ne pouvait pas arriver... Le roux soupira... Il en avait marre, de tout. Il voulait juste le voir, même de dos, juste entendre sa voix suffirait, pour lui, de passer le meilleur réveillon de sa vie. Mais cela était strictement impossible. La personne qui occupait tant son esprit n'allait pas descendre sur terre pour fêter Noël, surtout lui.

Il s'arrêtait, vit une jeune femme blonde, elle avait une forte poitrine. Elle était avec un jeune garçon, lui, avait les cheveux blancs, naturel et avait les yeux turquoise. Soudain, la jeune femme se retourna vers le roux et elle lui fit de grand signe. Le garçon qui l'accompagner, traça sa route sans faire attention à ce que fessait la rousse. Mais, quand elle appelait quelqu'un qui était familier au jeune garçon. Il se retourna et fixa la personne concernait. Le jeune roux avança vers l'enfant et il le salua:

"Salut Toshiro! "

Toshiro le fixa et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi, cria le jeune capitaine un peu sur les nerfs. Matsumoto !"

La jeune femme était partie vers une vitrine. Dans la boutique, on pouvait y voir toutes sortes de vêtements. Elle reveins quelques secondes plus tard et le supplia de lui donner de quoi se payer des vêtements. Hitsugaya ne voulait pas, mais elle n'abandonna pas. Il finit par céder, il lui passa de l'argent et elle partit vers le magasin. Le roux fixa Tôshirô et il lui dit:

"Pourquoi vous êtes là?

-Aujourd'hui c'est jour de congé. Mais le problème c'est que Orihime est parti, donc on a nulle part où dormir, alors on a décidé de repartir à la Soul Sociaty, répondit-il en fixant le ciel blanc."

Un lourd silence se fit sentir. Ichigo était assez mal à l'aise, puis il se retourna pour ne pas à avoir à supporter le regard glacial d'Hitsugaya.

"Vous pouvez venir chez moi, dit-il finalement."

Kurosaki avait peur de la réaction du plus jeune, il pensait être congeler jusqu'à la fin des temps mais, contre toute attente. Tôshirô fit un sourire discret, puis il répondit :

"Si Matsumoto veut bien."

Ichigo sourit de cette réponse, mais il ne pouvais pas s'attendre a grand chose avec Matsumoto dans les pattes. Mais bon, il était quand même content.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Kurosaki. Matsumoto était ravis, elle avait prit des bouteilles de saké, au cas où, elle s'ennuierais. Dans la maison, personne était là. Normal, le père et les sœurs d'Ichigo étaient partis fêter Noel avec des amis. La rouse se laissa tomber dans la canapé, elle commença a boire ses bouteilles de saké. Pendant qu'Ichigo demanda a Hitsugaya si il avait faim ou soif, il refusa.

"Je suis fatigué, _dit le jeune capitaine en se frottant les yeux_."

Le roux, mena Toshiro vers sa chambre. Soudain, on entendit un bruit venant du salon. Le rouquin, se mit a courir vers le salon, quand il vit Matsumoto par terre avec ses bouteilles de saké, il soupira. Il remonta dans la chambre mais quand il arriva, le jeune capitaine dormait profondément dans son lit. Ichigo sourit, il s'assoie sur le lit et contempla celui qui voulait tant pour lui. Celui qui occupait toujours ses pensées. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de l'endormi. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, il se releva et se mit a répéter la même phrase sans cesse:

"Je doit le laisser ... Je dois le laisser !"

Sans sens rendre compte, Ichigo s'était endormis a coté du jeune garçon.

Environ une heure après, Kurosaki vit Toshiro. Leurs visages étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre. Ichigo se mit a crier, suivit d'Hitsugaya qui avait basculé en arrière et qui c'était cogné la tête sur le bureau. Ichigo se leva pour aller voir comment aller Toshiro, celui-ci se frottait la tête. Kurosaki le souleva et le posa dans le lit. Et il partit vers la fenêtre. Le capitaine le fixa, et Ichigo dit simplement avec une rougeur aux joues.

"Toshiro, je crois... Que... Je..."

Il ne voulait pas continuer sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait trop peur...

Le garçon pencha la tête sur la droite, a cause de son incompréhension.

"Tu? _fini-t-il par demandait._

-Je... Je, _commença Ichigo en bégeillant_. Je t'aime ! !"

Toshiro fit les grands yeux, il savait qu'Ichigo voulait vite une réponse de sa part. Il se leva et se mit a cote du rouquin, il le regarda. Pour la première fois, le fisage du capitaine était décontracté. Il finit par dire.

"Moi... Aussi..."

Kurosaki était si heureux qu'il ne pu s'empêcher, de se rapprocher de Toshiro et lui prendre ses lèvres.

_L'horloge indiquait minuit, c'était Noel !_


End file.
